Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion Movment
by BlackFlame6
Summary: Sora Kairi and Riku have returned home only to be sent on another mission by the king. Alex was leading a regular life until a strange woman shows up at her house. Sora/Kairi Riku/OC
1. Home Coming

**Disclaimer**

**Roxas: I'm not doing it!**

**Me: Yes, you are!**

**Roxas: You're freakin' kidding me!**

**Me: Yeah, totally joking. Made the whole thing up, never wanted you to do it in the first place.**

**Roxas: Really?**

**Me: NO! JUST DO THE GOD DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Roxas: Ugh. Fine! BlackFlame6 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. Happy?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Both start to walk away.**

**Roxas: You so owe me.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you some sea salt ice cream later.**

**Home Coming**

Its been a week since Sora, Kairi, and Riku returned from their journey, Sora's mom had covered for them by saying that she had surprised them with a trip to a boarding school in the north and conveniently forgot to tell the other parents. She had also said that Kairi came home early because she was home sick. She didn't know what had really transpired on their journey but she new that it was very important and secret.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were greeted with open, if not confused arms, they wondered what kind of school it was that Sora's mother had sent them two when they saw the scars and bruises all over the boys bodies. Also both boys had completely changed, Riku had always been subdued but now he was more distant, only speaking when spoken to. He also had a strange calm wisdom about him and eyes that seemed to look right through you.

Sora had always been an exited, happy, hot tempered young boy who quickly got into fights that Riku was always baling him out of, but now he was more calm and seemed to think before he acted instead of diving head first into things. When ever asked about their trip they would look oddly nervous and say how it was an awesome school with a ski slope right on campus and active fun classes.

Up until that night Sora had been afraid to ask his mother how she had known to make up an excuse for them, but that night he was determined to finally find the answer. He was pacing in his cluttered mess of a room, it was exactly the same as how me left it; clothes and toys everywhere. He was deciding how to ask his mom about their "vacation" when she called him down to dinner. His mom wasn't much of a cook but she had made all of Sora's favorites since he had gotten home. Tonight it was pizza with black olives and mushrooms on it. After they had both taken a slice he went for it.

"Hey mom," he started.

"Yes, Sora?" She said pouring ranch dressing onto both of their plates.

"H-how did you-"

"How did I know to make up an excuse for you three?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Would you believe mothers' intuition?" she looked him in the eyes for a moment. "Sigh, I guess not. When I was young I went on vacation with a small group of my friends to some small tropical islands a little ways from here. My friends and I all took turns getting our fortunes told, obviously we each had to go in alone but when each of my friends came out the told us of how the fortune teller tolled them they would fall deeply in love with a handsome man, or that they would travel the world or get rich doing something they love, but when I went in the fortune teller told me I would have a happy but troubled life and that one day I would have a son that would be more important than i ever dreamed. That he would be the key to saving many lives and keeping peace amongst the worlds. At first I thought she was messing with me or that she was crazy. So for a time I forgot about her prophesy. But then I had you and I always had a feeling that you would be great, and then every once in a while I would think about what that old woman said, that you would be the "key". So when you and your friends went off and disappeared I knew what she said was true, and that I needed to make up an excuse for why you all of a sudden vanished besides I didn't know how long you were going to been gone."

"Mom, I-"

"I don't want to know what really happened to you three." she told him with a stern look in her eye.

"Y-you don't?" he repeated confused.

"I don't need to know what kind of dangerous adventure would have given you those scare," she nodded at his folded arms. "All I need to know is that your off doing something great, but tell me before you run off again, Riku's dad and Kairi's aunt and uncle weren't very happy to find out I sent their kids of to some far away school without telling them."

Sora nodded and they finished their dinner in silence.

Sora lives alone with his mom in a small two story two bedroom house. His father left them when he was only four and he has the faintest memories of him and some one else living with them, though his mother always denied that he had any siblings. Riku lives with his father who is like an older more biter version of him, his father has short sliver hair and they often get into fights about the length of Riku's hair among other things. Kairi parents died when she was very little so she came to Destiny Islands with her aunt Carry and uncle John. Carry is a very easy going, free spirited woman while as her husband is a bit more tense and uptight.

After dinner Sora went up to his room, inside there was a small envelope laying on his bed. He just saw a small black cloak at his open windows, he rushed over and leaned out to look for the small cloaked king but only caught a glimpse of some black cloth swish around the corner of a building. He pulled back into his room and closed his windows.

He picked up the small white envelope and read the short letter inside, his eyes widened with shock._ Kairi and Riku are going to need to see this._ He thought to himself. He took the letter and envelope with the small green seal of the little mouse king on it and set it on his bed side table, which was overflowing with CD's, magazines and photos from the summer before they had left the island. He undressed and got in his bed and tried to fall asleep, eventually sleep took him and he fell into that most secret world of dreams.

* * *

It was a normal night in Oak Vally, Alex was playing with her black lab Luna in her large back yard. Her dad had been to busy to mow the yard for some weeks so the grass was up to her knees and there were large patches of wild flowers. Alex's dad was the chef of police and some strange things had been happening in their small town lately. A few people had diapered from the outskirts of town. Alex and her father were the only family that lives outside of the town that haven't diapered yet. They lived in a small three bedroom house right next to the forest that surrounded the town, they also owned the large field that surrounded the house. The town had gotten it's name from the enormous oak tree's in the forest.

Alex was playing Luna's favorite game; fetch, with an old chewed up rubber bone. At one point it was a bright white, but now it was more of a light tan from being left outside accidentally various nights over the last four years. And at one point it had gotten lost for about two weeks and then mysteriously appeared again when a strong storm had blown over one of the trees in their yard. The now brown rubber bone had been wedged in between two of the crisscrossed roots. Luna had been overjoyed to find it and spent the next three days lying in the living room gnawing on it.

It had gotten late and Alex had planed on going in when it got dark but it was one of the warmer nights they had had lately and she could see some lightning bugs coming out. Luna was having a blast chasing one around trying to bite it, it landed on her tail and she started to chase it, even after the bug had flown off again, and didn't stop until she had half her tail stuck in her mouth. When she notices Alex watching her she looked up stuck her tongue out of her mouth and tried to wag her tail which was a pretty odd sight seeing as it was still jammed in her mouth.

"You big duffus." she said affectionately scratching her behind the ears. Luna finally disentangled herself and proceeded to wag her tail and lean into Alex's had until she was afraid she would fall over.

"Aw, how touching." said a sarcastic feminine voice behind her.

Alex whirled around automatically putting herself in front of Luna. Before her stood a tall girl that looked about 18. The right half of her hair was short and spiked out to the sided in a bright red, the other half was strait raven black and fell down to her upper back. She wore a strange asymmetric shirt, the right sleeve was long and the left was short. the collar started to form a V on the right but at the center went strait back up to a crew neck on the left. The right side was black and the left was crimson. She also wore skinny jeans but the right leg was cut off like short shorts. She had on black boots up to the middle of her calf. She had these strange purple tendril like scars* going up her right leg up to just above the knee, but you couldn't see were they started because of the boot. They were also on her left arm up to the elbow and they covered half of her hand, they also came up her neck and covered the left half of her face. Her left eye was completely violet, even the pupil.

"Wh-who are you." Alex manged to stutter out.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just know this; you, and your friends aren't safe." Just then Alex felt something in her hand, in a flash of black light a giant key appeared in her hand. It was black with lots of intricate designs involving fire on the very tip and the key part of it. A thick chain was raped around the length of the key. The large cross guard was also made to look like fire. At the base there was a long key chain attached and a the very end there was once again a flame. Somehow she already knew the name of this strange key-blade, even though she knew she had never seen it before in her life.

"Deceit." She whispered.

"Ah, and so it begins." breathed the strange older girl as she diapered into darkness.

Alex just stood there staring at Deceit. After a while her dad came out looking for her, she didn't look up when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, are you alright? I called you inside hours...Wh-what is that?"

She looked at him with a distant look in her eyes. "This, dad, is my Keyblade."

* * *

Back on Destiny Islands Sora was running to the docks. He was meeting Riku and Kairi there, that morning he had called them both and told them he had something important to tell them both. He had refused to tell ether of them what until they had gotten safely to the play island and they were alone. The letter was in the pocket of his black, blue, red and yellow battle outfit.

When they reached the play island Kairi started to pelt him with questions. He had to wait for her to realize that he couldn't tell them what they wanted him to until she stopped yelling at him so eventual she stopped and started to glare at him instead, the whole time Riku had just stood there with his arms crossed and watched the both of them.

"So," he started. "If your sure you're done screaming at me." he said looking at Kairi with a huge smirk on his face, she blushed and looked at her shoes, he pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "I can show you what the king dropped off in my room last night."

Kairi stared at him with utter shock plastered all over her face, and Riku's eyes widened slightly as he took the envelope. "So you talked to the king." he said quietly.

"Well, no." Sora took a step back and put his hands behind his head in his signature posture. "I didn't talk to him, but I saw him jump out my windows and run around the corner, and that has the king's seal on it."

"Who cares if the king actually gave the letter to Sora himself, as long as it's really from him then lets see what it says." said Kairi impatiently.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I've been keeping a close eye on all of the world and noticed a world we over looked. It's a fairly small world and it's__ farther__ off than the others, I'm worried that now that I have noticed it some of our enemies will also take notice. I want you three to go there and check it for heartless or nobody activity, if you find anything I want you to lock the heart and come notify me immediately at Disney Castle. I'm afraid that Donald and Goofy can not accompany you on this journey for they are busy on a mission for me at the moment. I've sent the gummi ship for you, it should reach Destiny Islands in two days. _

_His Majesty The King, Mickey Mouse_

"So that means the gummi ship will be here for us tomorrow." said Sora when they were done reading the letter.

"I guess it's time for us to tell our parents we're going back to boarding school." sighed Kairi.

"Shit, my dads gonna freak." Riku said quietly.

They headed back to the main island in silence brooding over how they were going to tell their parents.

That night at dinner Sora told his mom that they would have to leave again.

"I thought you would." she sighed.

"You did?" he repeated surprised.

"Of course," she almost laughed." Why do you think I came up with the boarding school excuse? I could have just said that you were going on a vacation but I figured that if you ever came back you would have to leave again. So when are you going?"

"Tomorrow." he said quietly.

"Oh, well that's okay." she said in a defeated tone.

"I'm really sorry mom, but we're needed... else where."

"So Riku and Kairi are both going with you."

"Of course, we're a team."

"Well, that's good I guess. How are they going to tell their parents?"

"I don't know, they're doing it tonight."

"So, you're all leaving tomorrow. Do you need anything? I could make you some food for your trip or..."

"No, mom, I think we're all good. We'll have food, we'll have munny to buy anything that we need, we've got cloths. We'll be fine."

"Alright, just come say good by before you go okay?'

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Good night." he said heading up the stairs.

"Good night." she called after him. She looked around and busied herself by washing the dishes. _I can't believe he's leaving again, and so soon. I wonder if he'll run into her, I don't even know where she is. Sigh, she's probably far away with her father._

**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, the next chapter will have a lot more excitement.**

*** if you've ever seen Princes Mononoke like Ashitaka's scars, only less...rounded? Is that the right term...  
**


	2. Meating

**Meeting**

Sora, Kairi and Riku watched as the gummi ship floated down from the sky. They had already said good by to their parents and friends and faked getting on a boat. Now they were off on another adventure to a new world. When the gummi ship landed Riku and Kairi boarded, but Sora hesitated. _We just got back and now we're leaving again. I wonder if we'll ever not be needed some where in some world._ With a last look around his childhood home he too boarded the gummi ship.

The inside of the gummi ship was just as he remembered; there were two small bedrooms and a bunk bed out in the main part of the ship. There was a fairly good sized bathroom with a shower, and a small kitchen. The upper level of the ship was the cockpit and below was the engine. They each went off to put away their few belongings that they had taken on the trip. Sora and Riku took the bunk bed and Kairi took one of the rooms. The bunk bed was built into the wall and there was a large alcove in the wall behind each bed for them to put their belongings.

Riku immediately jumped up to the top bunk and started to put away his things, he had a small thin knife he slid under his mattress, a couple of old books and an old folded picture of his mother from before she died. He looked at the photo for a moment and slid it under his pillow. Then he jumped down an headed toward the engine room.

Sora had brought a framed picture of him and his mother from before he left, a small book and the charm Kairi had given him the year before. He had tried to give it back to her when they reached the island but she had refused and said

_"Look at it this way, now if we're ever separated again you'll still have a part of me with you." she smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled too, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key chain to the Kingdom Key and handed it to her."_

_Fine but I want you to keep this, it helped me out of a lot of tough spots when I was just starting out, and I want you to have it so that if we get separated you always have a peace of me with you too." She looked at him tears coming into her eyes She hugged him and started crying into his chest. Startled and confused Sora held her while she cried and started to rub her back. "You don't have to keep it if you don't want it." he said quietly trying to hide his hurt. This made her sob harder but eventually the tears slowed enough for him to realize that she was laughing now._

_When the tears stopped she looked up at him. "Not want it? Of course I want it." she said a bit breathlessly._

_"Then why were you crying?" he asked confused but a little relived. _

_She laughed again, "I was crying at the thought of being separated from you again." and they both started to laugh._

As the memory faded Sora smiled looking at the charm this girl he loves so much had given to him. In the room across the hall Kairi was remembering that same day and looking at the key chain that this boy that she loves more than anything gave her. Both wondering if the other felt the same way they put the charms in their pockets and Kairi left her room and bumped into Sora in the hall. They both sprawled out on the floor laughing and somehow Kairi ended up on top of Sora, they both stopped laughing and looked into each others' eyes. Then they were kissing, after a moment they broke away and hurriedly got up, they both blushed and looked away from the other after a few minuets passed the both reached for the others' hand. Still holding hands they silently headed up to the cock pit.

Riku was waiting for them, he had seen what had happened in the hall and had a small smirk of his face. When they reached the cock pit he laughed quietly. "So are you to finally together, or are you going to keep hanging around each other awkwardly a little bit longer." They both blushed and looked away, but still held on to the others' hand. Silently Riku thought _I'm gonna need a girlfriend soon if I'm going to be able to put up with these two._

Sora was the only one who knew how to drive the gummi ship so he drove, Riku controlled the lasers and cannons and Kairi just had to hang on to something. They only ran into a few heartless ships and a couple of nobody ships and after a while they left the majority of the worlds. It took a while for them to find the world the king had told them about, it was much smaller than most of the worlds. As Sora approached it a nobody ship hit them from behind and they spun out of control into the world. Riku was thrown out of his seat and Sora had to hang on to the controls for dear life. Kairi had tied herself down so much after Sora almost crashed them into an asteroid that she could barely moves at all. The gummi ship crashed into an open field and carved a huge gash in the earth dropping gummies all the way. After the Ship ground to a halt Sora let go of the controls and dropped to the floor, Kairi unbuckled herself and got up somewhat dizzily. Sora stood and steadied himself with the controls.

"Hey, where's Riku." He asked looking around

"Here," said a very quiet pained voice from the floor. "Sora get your god damn foot off of me."

Sora looked down and lifted his foot, there was Riku lying on the floor in between the seats where he fell. "Sorry man." he said helping him up.

"Yeah, just watch where you step from now on." Riku said rubbing his head. Kairi giggled quietly behind them, she reached out and grabbed Sora's free hand and they both blushed.

Sora cleared his throat. "Right, um, we'd better get going if we want to check this world for heartless and nobodys and lock its heart." Riku rolled his eyes at his friends commanding tone.

They exited the gummi ship and looked around; Sora winced when he saw the condition of the ship. Most of the shield gummies had been ripped off and so had all of the weapons, it was going to take days if not weeks for Riku and him to put it back together. The sun was just beginning to set and the three of them were standing in a large open field next to a large expanse of forest. A little ways off was an old house. They headed towards the house and as they got nearer they noticed a girl outside of the house playing half heartedly with a large black dog. When the dog noticed them it came running up to them barking and wagging it's tail. When it reached them it all but tackled Kairi and started to lick her furiously. The girl ran over and pulled the dog of her.

"Sorry about that, she really likes people." After she had secured her dog she stood up. "I'm Alex, and this is Luna." She scratched the large black dog behind the ear. She was wearing a Lime green tank top that only just covered her ribs and exposed the rest of her abs, it had a black trim with white sleeveless zip up sweatshirt over it. She wore dark ripped jeans cut off just above the knee and black skater shoes with bright green laces. At her neck was a lock with a large key hole on a chain, she wore a long wristband like Riku's on her left forearm and on her right hand was a short fingerless black glove. Her hair was a little darker than Sora's and fell just past her jaw and she had bright green eyes.

"This is Kairi, Riku, and I'm Sora." He replied pointing at each of his friends in turn. "So you live here?" he asked gesturing at the old grey house behind them.

"Yeah, just me, my dad and Luna. So, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" She asked giving them a suspicious look.

Riku answered this question, "We were passing through and our...ride broke down."

"You can stay here until you fix you're...ride. I could probably help too, I'm pretty good with mechanical stuff." She turned around and started to head back to the house. "Come on I''l show you around."

They followed her to the house and she led them in, inside there was a large old fashioned kitchen. Standing in front of the sink washing dishes was a tall man. he had the same eye and hair color as Alex but his hair had streaks of silver in it. He was wearing a somewhat raged pair of jeans and a grease covered t-shirt. He finished drying a bowl and looked over at them, he looked a little startled when he saw the three people standing behind Alex but that look was quickly replaced with what seemed to be a look of regret and pain. After a moment he cleared his throat and composed his face.

"Alex, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" he gave her a strange look and then started to look the group over.

"Right... Dad this is Sora, Kairi and Riku. Their ride broke down and they need a place to stay, so I told them they could stay here."

"Right, well of course they can stay here. And if you need any help with your...ride just ask." he looked back at Alex," Why don't you show them around, I'm going back to the garage." They all watched him go, Alex's eyes continued to follow him even when he was out of view.

Kairi was the first to break the silence. "Um, are you okay?"

"Wha- oh, yeah. I'm just worried about him is all, he's been spending a lot of time in the garage and he only dose that when somethings bothering him." She paused and looked back at them. "Anyway, come on, I'll show you around." The next room she showed them was the living room which was small with a to big couch and a medium sized TV. Then she showed them the bathroom up stairs and the guest room down the hall. "So, Kairi, you can stay here, the guys are going to stay in the living room, my room is across the hall, and my dad's is down the hall if you need anything just ask."

"Okay, thank you, your being very hospitable." She said smiling.

Alex left her to get settled, She passed the living room where Sora was trying to get Luna off the couch, what he didn't know was that this was one of her favorite games and the only way to get her off was to give her something she wanted more than to lay on the couch and watch you yell at her. She laughed quietly and headed to the garage, all the lights were on but it was dead quiet which usually meant that her dad had fallen asleep on the couch he had put in there. She walked in and sure enough there he was snoring quite loudly on the old beaten up leather couch. It wasn't even really a couch it was a bench seat from an old hot rod he had failed to fix. She found and old blanked and laid it over him and turned out the lights on her way out. She headed back through the house and saw Kairi fast asleep in the guest room, Luna was asleep at the foot of her bed in her room and she saw Sora sprawled out on his half of the couch snoring quietly. She saw Riku on the porch and went outside.

"Can't sleep?" She asked quietly. He looked up and shook his head. The full moon bleached him completely white except his hair that was a brilliant silver. They stood for a few moments, leaning against the railing in silence.

Alex was the first to break it. "What's it like?"

After a moment he turned to look at her. "What's what like." The moon light made his turquoise eyes look even brighter, like the sea.

She blinked, silently scolding herself for getting lost in his eyes. "What's it like to be able to travel to other worlds? Don't play dumb with me, I saw your ship. I know what gummies are. My dad used to have a ship, he always said my mom was from another world. So, what's it like to see other worlds?"

He looked at her for a moment, then turned away and sighed. "It's...tiring. We never get a chance to rest, we're always fighting or playing peace keeper. You never get a chance to breath." He knew he was probably telling her more than he should, but he could tell she knew more than she let on. There was just something about her.

After a few more minuets of silence she heard him muter "If only Sora hadn't gotten the keyblade." Her eyes widened. If Sora had a keyblade maybe he could tell her about hers, maybe he could tell her about that strange woman who showed up only day before.

"You should try and get some sleep." He nodded and gave her a small smile, and they headed back into the house.

* * *

**End of Chapter two!**

**If you can't already tell something will probably happen between Alex and Riku soon. ; D**


	3. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

That morning Sora woke up in a strange place with a odd wet pink thing in his face. It took him a moment to remember where he was and to figure out that the wet pink thing was Luna's tongue.

"Pah-ple-ph GET OFF! Yikes." Near by he could hear Riku's deep laughter. "Yeah, laugh it up. How would you like to be woken up by a big wet pink tongue in your face, huh Riku." This just seemed to make him laugh harder. He rolled his eyes and went to sit opposite Riku at the table where they apparently were eating without him. He dropped himself dramatically into the chair next to Kairi, accost from him was Riku and next to him was Alex. They each had half eaten plates of homemade chocolate chip pancakes. He was just about to steel some from Riku when Alex's dad dropped an extra large stack in front of him and he immediately started poring a generous amount of maple syrup on it. Riku rolled his eyes as Alex told him how they were going to go take a look at their 'ride' and see what kind or repair it needed.

"I'd come too but I have to go into work today." Alex's dad told them as he started to eat his pancakes, he was the one who made them so he was eating last. Alex seemed surprised and troubled to hear this.

"Is someone else missing?" She asked her eyes burning into her father's

"Missing?" Kairi asked, a concerned look on her face. She exchanged glances with Sora and Riku.

"Yes, and it was closer to town this time" He said absently poking his pancakes with a fork.

After they finished eating Alex's dad drove to town and they headed out to the gummi ship, Luna romping in the grass behind them. A few yards from the ship Alex stopped and looked at it in awe.

"I've seen pictures of my dad's ship and it was less than a quarter of the size of this ship."

After she finished looking it over she gave them her diagnosis. "Well," she said patting the side of the ship as she got up. " One of your Navi G's is missing, all of your weapons systems are ether damaged or crushed, all of your shield gummies have been ripped off, the ones we could find seem to be in alright shape but your still missing quite a few, one of your main wings broke off along with some of the smaller ones. I think that's it, there's no serious damage to the engine that I could see. It'll run but for now it still won't fly."

Sora shook his head sadly, "Is there anywhere we can buy those?" Riku asked.

"There's a place in town you can get the shield gummies and maybe the weapon systems, but I wouldn't count on it. As for the Navi G I think my dad's got an old one kicking around his garage from his old ship." She walked off, following the trail gouged out by the gummi ship. Riku started after her and Sora went over to sit in the grass with Kairi who was petting Luna.

"So, what do you think of Alex?" She asked him as he sat down.

"Um, I think it's nice of her to let us stay with her and to help us fix our ship." He said laying back in the grass. "You?"

"I think her and Riku would be cute together."

"What!" He bolted up and looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, look at them." She said nodding at where they were walking away from them, side by side talking and what seemed from this distance to be laughing.

"Wow, she's actually getting him to laugh. He usually only does that when I hurt myself or something." He was happy for his best friend and yet oddly jealous.

"Yeah, they look happy." She said discreetly taking his hand. "I think when we leave we should ask her to come with us."

"Really?" he asked stifling a blush at her grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Yeah, it'd be good to even out the numbers." he agreed.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the wings?" Riku asked when he'd caught up to her.

"Easy." Alex said as she ran off to something glinting in the grass.

"What's that?"

"A peace of an Aero gummi."

"How is that going to help us get a new wing?" He asked eying the small white gummi in her hands.

"If we can find enough of these I can make you a new wing." She said running over to another peace of flashing gummi in the grass.

"You can do that?' He asked following her.

"Of course. My dad used to be a pilot. He taught me everything about gummi ships."

"So what does he do now?"

"He's a police officer."

"Why did he decide to settle down?"

"I don't know." She seemed to be caught up in her thoughts. "He had me I guess."

"Where is your mom." At this Alex stopped.

"Hey, let me show you my tree."

"I'm sorry" He said softly. "I didn't mean to pry, I know what it's like to not want to talk about it. My Mother died eleven years ago."

"Don't apologize, and I'm sorry about your mom. I really do want to show you my tree." She gave him a small smile and led the way toward the forest.

She slowed down a bit as they entered the trees. "So which one is it?" This made her laugh. "Did you just giggle?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"What that was funny. She's this way." She grabbed his hand and started off deeper into the forest.

After a while they reached the base of a huge maple tree. _I couldn't even reach all the way around it if there were four of me._ Riku thought with awe.

All of a sudden a hand reached down from above him and he heard Alex say "Are you coming or what?"

"I don't see how you'll be able to help me up." He said doubtfully as he took her hand. He was surprised by how strong she was, she took at least half his weight as he scrabbled up the side of the tree.

It took them a while to get to where Alex deemed 'high enough'.

"So why did you want to show me this?" She was perched on a branch a few feet above him and he was leaning on a branch looking up at her.

"I don't know," She paused. "This is where I come to think. To get away from the lies my dad tells me."

"But you and your dad seem to get along great." He said confused. He watched her as she looked up at the sky. The set of her jaw seemed hard, but he could see sadness in her eyes.

"We do, but he's been feeding me lies about my mom ever since I can remember. He told me she died a few years after I was born, but I can feel that that's not true. That she's out there somewhere, alive. I can still kind of remember living in a house somewhere with both of them, my mom and dad, and some one else. I remember It was warm and smells like the beach."

"Yeah, I can still remember my mom. Her smile, her laugh, her long silver hair. That's probably why my dad's always yelling at me to cut it, because it reminds him of her. That might be why I won't cut it too, like it's a peace of her that's always with me." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he was determined not to cry. It had been years since he had cried over her. It surprised him to see a single tear stream down Alex's face, but she had a small smile on her face too.

"Do you remember what she looks like?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes, she was beautiful." He looked up at her a smile spreading accost his face too and a tear leaked out of his eye.

"You're lucky, never loose that picture of her. I don't remember and I doubt I ever will." She was looking up again but he could see more tears running down her cheek.

* * *

"Where are they? They disappeared into that forest like an hour ago." Kairi said impatiently

Sora rolled his eyes at her impatiens and then looked at where they entered the forest. They had been in there for a while and he was starting to get worried, just then he saw them walking back. As they got closer he saw something glint on Alex's face but Riku quickly wiped it away and she smiled at him. "You're right, Kai, they do seem to like each other."

"I never said they liked each other, I said they would be cute together." She said, giving him her usual smile.

He stood as they approached and helped Kairi up.

"Hey, Alex said she could build us another wing if she can get enough Aero gummies." Riku told them as they got closer.

"Really you can do that?" Sora asked impressed.

"That would be really great." Kairi said happily.

"Yeah, but so far I don't have anywhere near enough so if you guys could help me find them that'd be awesome. They look like this and will be scattered around behind the ship." She said holding up a white shard of gummi.

They spent the next three hours searching for the small white gummies. When they decided to stop and rest they had a pile that almost came up to Alex's waist.

"So will this be enough to build a new wing." Sora asked absently playing with Kairi's hair. She was resting her head on his stomach. Alex was kneeling nest to the pile of gummies fiddling with some in her hands and Riku was laying on his side next to her.

"It should be enough to build the one large on but not the smaller ones. You should be able to buy those at the shop in town though."

"When can we go?" Riku asked.

"We can go today if you guys want to, though I'm going to warn you now that its going to be expensive."

"That's fine we should be able to cover it." Sora said confidently, but Alex eyed him doubtfully.

"So are we going now?" Kairi asked getting up.

"We can if you want." She said standing. They headed back towards the house so Alex could grab her bag and put Luna inside.

"So which direction is town?" Sora asked while they waited for Alex to lock her front door. Her front yard was fairly small, just about ten feet of grass to separate the house from the road.

"Its about three miles north of us, and its all basically down hill." She said hopping down her front steps towards them.

A little less than an hour later they reached the outskirts of town.

"So where is the gummi shop?" Kairi asked as they reached town.

"Well its on Second street in between North southeast street and East street." She noted the odd looks on their faces when she said the street names. "Oak Valley is the only town I've ever heard of that's in the shape of a circle. So the Streets that go out of the town all have compass directions as their names, and the ones that circle the town all have numbers that increase the farther you get from the center of town. We're on 6th street and South Street is right over there." She said pointing to their right.

It took them another twenty minuets to reach the shop. The sign above the door said 'Clyde's Laundromat'.

"You sure this is the right place." Riku asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I had to pick up some stuff for my dad here once. Come on." She said opening the door and motioning for them to go in, after they had all filed in she headed over to the girl at the counter. She was reading a magazine and ether didn't notice or didn't care that they had just entered.

"Hey, We're here for some gummies."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said not even glancing up from her magazine.

"Fine," Alex pulled something out of her pocket. "I'm looking for some of these." She held the small red gummi in the girls face."

"Clyde's in the back." She sighed motioning to the door behind her. Alex headed over to the door rolling her eyes, Sora sighed and Riku just shook his head as they passes the girl.

Behind the door was what seemed like a huge warehouse filled with gummies. "HELLO!" Alex called.

"OVER HERE" A deep scratchy voice answered. "JUST KEEP GOING FORWARD I'LL MEET YOU AT THE COUNTER"

"He sounds kinda like Cid." Sora commented quietly. Riku and Kairi nodded. They followed the voice's instructions and arrived at a large counter. Behind the counter handing on the wall were winds of all shapes and sizes, and underneath the glass of the counter were all kinds of weapon systems. Behind the counter was a tall buff blond man wearing a white shirt and an orange vest.

"Hey, Clyde. What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Nothin' much, how's yur dad." _Well he sure does talk like Cid._ Sora thought.

"Good but he's been working a lot with all the people missing and all."

"Yeah, well what can I do for ya?"

"Well I need two small wings," She pointed at two of the wings hanging on the wall behind Clyde. "And a ton of shield gummies."

"Well, you go pick out yur shield gummies and I'll get those wings down for ya." She nodded and motioned for them to follow her through the endless shelves. She piled Sora and Riku with boxes of gummies as they walked, by the time they were done they guys could hardly stand.

"Hey Clyde, do you know a guy by the name Cid?" Sora asked after they had dropped the boxes on the counter.

"Cid, yeah he's my big brother. How do you know him?"

"He's a good friend of ours." Riku said with his arms crossed reminding him a lot of Leon.

"He did alot of work on our gummi ship and helped us out of a couple spots."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." He said ringing up the boxes "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we need some weapon systems too. Guys you want to pick them out?" They nodded and picked out ten new systems.

"You have your pilots license?" Clyde asked them. Sora pulled out his license and Clyde nodded. "Alright that'll be 200,000 munny."

Alex was shocked to see Sora just nod and hand him the munny.

"Um, Alex how are we going to get this all back to your house?" Kairi asked.

"I'll have one of my guys drive it up for you, kay Alex?"

"Thanks Clyde. That'd be awesome." She smiled and waved as they left.

An hour and a half latter they were back at Alex's house. They let Luna out and went out to the back yard. Standing there waiting for them was the strange woman from before.

"You again!" Alex exclaimed. Sora was about to call Oblivion when Kairi shook her head.

"She's not a Nobody or a heartless. I'm not sure what she its." Riku told them.

"Ah, well if it isn't the two keblade twins. They've finally had their reunion."

"Who are you?" Alex shouted at her angrily.

"Yes I guess it is rude of me to not introduce myself. Fine, I am Kurai. I guess I should go I've got things do do, almost done though bye." She laughed and it almost looked like she blew away in the wind.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, she showed up the other day and said 'you and your friends aren't safe.'"

"What did she mean by reunion of the keblade twins?" Riku asked.

"I don't know what she meant by reunion but she might have ment keblade twins becuase...I've got a keyblade too." She said surprising them by calling Deceit to her. Sora silently called Oblivion and held it up to Deceit. They looked very similar except the chain going along the length of Oblivion rapped around the length of Deceit, and Deceit was covered in fire.

"I know what she meant by twins." They all looked up as Alex's father approached.

"Dad When did you get here?"

"Right as she left. She said the twins where reunited because you really are twins"

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers. I really couldn't figure out how to finish this and then I wrote that ha c(X**


	4. Whole Story

**I wrote the majority of this chapter while in the Adirondacks with my family. c( ;**

* * *

**Whole Story**

"Wait, twins?" Kairi asked in disbelief. "You're trying to tell me that these two are twins?"

"Yes," Alex's dad said solemnly.

"It makes sense." Everyone turned to look at Riku who had his arms crossed across his chest. "If you think about it they do look alike and in away they even act alike. Also seeing as they both have keyblades then they have to have similar qualities for the keyblade to pick both of them."

"Its getting late why don't we go inside and I'll try to explain." Alex's dad said ushering them towards the house.

"Well I guess I should start with your mother." He said after everyone was seated around the kitchen table, the same places as breakfast. Your mother and I were very happy together. In the times of peace there were people who lived nomadicly, traveling between the worlds. They had to be discrete of course, know one could let on about the other worlds. We lived like that for quite awhile, until your mother became pregnant. We toyed with the idea of raising you on the ship but we thought it would be better if we settled down. We found a nice house in Destiny Islands and settled down and we were happy. Then a few months before you two were born your mother told me the prophecy about you, but I'm sure you've heard an edited version Sora."

"Yeah, she said that an old woman told her that 'She would have a happy but troubled life and that one day she would have a son that would be more important than she ever dreamed. That he would be the key to saving many lives and keeping peace amongst the worlds.' Or something like that." He said, a distant look in his eyes.

"Well that's mostly true but it said that she would give birth to the key to saving many lives and keeping peace amongst the worlds. She was never sure whether or not to believe it and told me because she thought it was better for me to know just in case. A few months later she unexpectedly gave birth to twins. We lived normal quiet lives, though we heard tails of darkness growing in the hearts of the worlds like many of the nomads did. We grew more and more worried of what the growing darkness meant for the two of you. So finally we decided to separate you hoping that it would slow if not stop the darkness from finding you."

"Well obviously that didn't work as well as you'd hoped because we have been fighting heartless and Nobodys for two years now." Kairi said quietly.

"Well it did slow it down until I was old enough to deal with it." Sora replied

"Yeah, I guess it helped just enough to do some good." He just nodded.

"So I took Alex and your mother kept Sora on Destiny Islands. For a few years you and I traveled around from world to world but after a while I felt that it wasn't safe to have been to so many different places so we settled here." He was silent for a few minuets. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, leaving you and your mother behind." His eyes were glazed, probably reliving memories from the night he left.

"Do you have any pictures of her." Alex asked not looking up from her hands.

"Who, mom? Yeah I have one in our ship." Sora replied

"Can I... see it?"

"Of course." He got up and motioned for her to lead the way. On the way by she hugged her dad, he smiled a tear leaking out of his eye. Then she got up and left. The table was silent. Everyone contemplating one thing or another.

* * *

"Its down here." Sora said leading the way down the hall to the living aria.

"So this is where you guys live, its nice." She commented as he sat down on his bunk and reached into the alcove behind his bunk to retrieve the picture. She noticed that Riku had a knife stuck under his mattress, and that across the hall a door was half open to what she assumed was Kairi's room.

"It works well enough." He said handing her the photo.

It had obviously been taken a few years ago; in the front was a younger version of Sora in an odd red jumpsuit grinning so hard his eyes were closed. Behind him was a woman with blue-green eyes and hair the same shade as Alex's. She was wearing a green v-neck tee shirt and an aqua skirt too her knee. She had her hand on Sora's shoulder and she looked genuinely happy.

"She's beautiful." She said placing her hand on the glass.

"Yeah, she is." He said looking over her shoulder.

"What's she like?"

"She's the nicest person I've ever met, but sometimes she seems to get sad for no reason though I guess now I know why." He paused and shook his head. "I can't believe I have a twin sister."

"Yeah, its hard to rap your head around." She said setting the photo back on his bed. "What's her name?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Her name's Airi." He said deep in thought. "What is your- I mean our dad's name?"

"Jake, well that's what everyone calls him but his full name is Jacob."

"So what do I call him do you think."

"Probably just dad." He nodded. "We should get back." He hesitated.

"Would you- I mean would you want to come with us when we leave?"

"I'd love to, but only if his thing with my town is resolved. Its my fault that all this is happening and I need to fix it." He nodded.

"I understand, and we'll be here to help. That is why we came."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets go back to the house and I can tell you and dad at the same time." She nodded and led the way out.

* * *

"Wow." Alex said after Sora Riku and Kairi had finished the tale of their journey over the past two years. _I can't believe he succumbed to the darkness like that._ She thought looking at Riku while Sora and Kairi answered her dad's questions. He turned and returned her gaze with an almost defiant look in his eyes, like he knew just what she was thinking. _But he had been mislead by Maleficent and possessed by Ansem and he eventually found his way back to the light. _She smiled at him and he returned it, he looked almost relived like he had thought she would start hating him because of the darkness in him.

"I think its time that everyone goes to bed, it's been a long day." Jake said standing up and heading upstairs. Kairi surprised everyone by kissing Sora on the cheek and heading upstairs. Sora just sat there shocked for a while and Alex went outside to get Luna. When she got her into the house she noticed Riku out on the porch again.

"Can't sleep again?" She asked walking over to him. The moon was still almost full and bleached everything silver. He shrugged as she leaned on the railing next to him. They were silent for a while.

"Sora asked me to come with you, when you leave." She said quietly. He turned to look at her surprise written all over his face. "Do you not want me to?" She asked misreading his surprise, her eyes betrayed her sadness at this thought.

"No, I want you to come with us I'm just surprised that he would have thought of that." He turned to look up at the moon. "I had been thinking of that myself. What did you say?"

"I said that I'd love to but I need to resolve this thing with my town first. It's my fault after all."

"We'll be here to help to, that's kind of why we came."

"That's what Sora said." She said with a small laugh. He smiled.

_Why do I care so much about her? Why do I care if she hates me or if I never see her again. I just met her, why do I feel like I can't loose her?_ He thought as he watched her watch the moon. _She's beautiful._ He sighed and turned away.

_Why do I feel That I have to go, it's not just because Sora's my brother its some thing else. Is it him? Why do I feel that I can't let him go?_ She kept glancing at him when he wasn't looking. _Why wont he stop looking at me? Why am I glad that he wont?_ She turned and looked him in the eye. They stayed like that for quite a while, until they heard the door creak open. Then reluctantly they turned to see Sora standing in the door.

"Um, are you guys coming in?" He said, he noticed how close they were and wondered what they had been doing out here.

"Yeah, we're coming." Riku answered. They walked past him into the house their hands brushing and without looking at each other Alex headed upstairs and Riku went into the living room.

"What was all that about?" Sora asked falling onto his side of the couch.

He was silent for a minuet. "How do you feel about Kairi?"

"What?" He hated it when Riku countered a question with a question or just avoided it entirely.

"You heard me." He said pulling off his two shirts so he could sleep in just his pants. Just then Alex walked in, when she saw Riku was shirtless she stared for a second and then looked away. "Sorry, forgot my water." She mumble, grabbed it and left awkwardly. Sora noticed that Riku's eyes lingered at the stairs even after she was gone.

"That what's that about?"

"I'm not really sure." He sighed lying face down on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and peeled of his socks with his toes.

"You seem like you really connected." Sora said pulling off his outer shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks.

"Yeah, I just don't understand exactly what I'm feeling. It might help if I knew how she felt."

"Yeah, same here."

"You're an idiot." Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow rolling it up and sticking it under his chin.

"What?" He asked lying on his stomach.

"Its obvious how she feels."

"Really?"

"You really are oblivious." He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Man; She kissed you earlier, you kissed in the ship, and don't bother denying it I saw you." Sora blushed at that. "You're always holding hands. You act like your going out." He rolled his eyes at his friends density.

"Yeah, but….."

"But what?"

"I don't know." He rolled over and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to sleep." He rolled over and reached up and turned off the light.

_

* * *

Deep in the forest, Riku was running. Trying to catch up to Alex. Now and then she would run so far ahead he couldn't see her, but he would catch up just enough to get her into view, but he couldn't catch her. _

_"She's here. I know she's here." She would call over her shoulder every few minuets but he couldn't tell if she was trying to find someone or running from someone._

_He kept calling after her but she wouldn't slow or stop or even turn around. Then she ran ahead and he couldn't see her but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't find her. He ran right up to the edge of a cliff. Flailing his arms he steadied himself and backed up. At the bottom of the gorge was a rapidly flowing river. The waters were white and churning. He couldn't tell if she had fallen or if she had gone another direction._

_"ALEX!" He called but there was no answer. Then he saw her to his left on the edge of the cliff, she was standing right on the edge looking at the rapids below. "No! Alex get back you'll fall." She looked up at him and he saw her face go from calm to terror as the rocks underneath her began to crumble. He tried to run over to her but he couldn't get there fast enough. By the time he got to where she had been standing he could just see her fall into the water, but he couldn't see her after that. "NO!"_

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" He shot up, covered in sweat. It took him a few minuets to remember where he was. His breath was raged, he ran a hand through his hair. Sora ran into the room followed by Kairi and Alex.

"What, what is it?" Sora asked, looking around like he thought some heartless had shown up.

"Nothing just a dream, well a nightmare I guess." He nodded and left hesitantly with Kairi.

"You okay?" Alex asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what was the dream? Or do you not remember."

"I-I….."

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No, I- I don't remember the details I just remember that you fell off a cliff." He got up and put his shirts back on.

"Oh, that's all you remember?"

"Yeah." He lied, he remembered every detail.

"Oh, Okay. My dad made waffles before he left for work." She said. He nodded and they headed into the kitchen where Sora and Kairi were eating. Riku grabbed a plate and some waffles.

"We're going to start working on the ship today." Sora told him as he sat down.

"Kay, cool." He said then started to pick at his waffles.

"We're going to start carrying the boxes of the gummies down to the ship." Sora said then he and Kairi headed out back.

"Not hungry?" She asked when he dumped his untouched waffles in the trash and put his plate in the sink.

"Not really."

"Kay…" She said quirking an eyebrow. She knew he didn't talk much but he was acting a bit off. "So, you want to head down?"

"Sure." He said and walked out the door.

"You already confided in me once, why wont you now?" She muttered to herself, before she followed him out the door.

* * *

It took them four hours to get all the shield gummies, weapon systems and wings on the ship.

"Hey Sora, why don't you try and start her up." Alex called patting the side of the ship. He nodded a grin on his face and ran into the ship, a few minuets latter they heard a rumble and then the purr of the ship running.

"Alright now I just have to assemble the last wing and your ship will be all set." She said and headed up to her dad's garage.

"Riku, what's up? Your acting all weird." Sora said as he exited the ship. "Don't worry, Kairi's messing with something in her room."

"Is it that noticeable?" he sighed.

"Yeah, and it seems to be putting off Alex."

"That dream I had last night really messed me up."

"What was it about?"

"I was chasing Alex through a forest and she kept saying 'She's here. I know she's here.'. Then she disappeared and I ran out onto the edge of a cliff and she was down a ways along the edge and she fell over the edge. Then I woke up screaming. And ever since I've felt an on coming dread, like something bad, something evil is on the horizon."

"Do you think its that woman from before?"

"I'm not sure, maybe."

"I think you should go talk to her."

"Who's going to talk to who?" Kairi asked as she came out of the ship.

"Riku's going to go ask Alex if she could use some help with the wing." Sora gave Riku a go-on look and he got up and headed toward the garage.

* * *

When Alex reached the garage she immediately went to the stereo, plugged in her ipod and blared Stained. Then she went and started up what they called 'the forge.' Her dad had figured out a way to fuse gummies together by recreating an old time iron smith's forge. The forge was in the way back of the garage, in a room with lots of chimneys.

A little while later, Riku showed up at the garage. He heard music coming from in the back so he followed it to a room that looked like he had stepped into the dark age. Alex was standing in front of an old time forge only instead of heating metal she had a gummi in her tongs.

After she had that gummi heated she quickly pulled it out of the fire and stuck another on it then put them back in the forge. She continued to do this until she had used a quarter of the gummies they had collected. Then she put it on an odd shaped anvil. It was a long rectangular block of metal with a thinner longer rectangle sticking out of one side. She placed the large mass of gummi on the larger rectangle and grabbed a flat headed hammer and started to flatten it. When it was about ¾ of an inch thick then she put it in a bucket of sand and started the process over again.

Riku walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Surprised she swung the hot tongs at him, she would have hit him in the face if he hadn't ducked out of the way. He held up his hands and backed up.

She replaced the tongs in the forge and grabbed a remote on a table a few feet away and turned down the music.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She said as she turned around. "Don't sneak up on someone who has thousand degree tongs in their hand!" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"…"

"Well?" He didn't answer. "What the hell, Riku, I could have seriously hurt you." She looked like she wanted to cry and punch him at the same time. "I-," He didn't let her finish, she hadn't noticed that he had closed the distance between them as she yelled at him, she didn't notice until he was kissing her and she didn't realize until after that she had started kissing him back.

"So, what were you going to say?" He asked after they broke apart.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." She said quietly, looking up at him. "Shit!" She turned around and ran out of the garage ripping off the leather gloves and apron she had been wearing and throwing them to the side as she ran.

"What? What's wrong?" He called after her not understanding how things could have changed so fast. He started to run after her, as he ran he got a very bad feeling in his gut. That evil he felt on the horizon was going to rear its ugly head very, very soon.

"She's here." He almost stopped dead in his tracks, that's what she had said in his dream, but he managed to keep running.

They ran down her yard past Sora and Kairi, who would have thought they were messing around if not for the expressions on their faces, past the gummi ship and into the woods. The similarities between the present and his dream were too many to be a coincidence. They ran for a long time, past Alex's huge tree deep into the forest. Suddenly, he couldn't see her ahead of him, but unlike in his dream a few minuets later he heard Alex scream.

He quickened his pace, desperate to find her. Then he ran out not onto the edge of a gorge but into a large clearing. In the center was that woman again, Kurai. At her feet was Alex, she was unconscious. Kurai had seven daggers, the same dark purple as her scars, floating around her hands.

Riku quickly called Way to Dawn and, as Kurai walked towards him, he cast a dark curaga for Alex. She regained consciousness and rolled out of the way calling Deceit.

Just then Sora showed up and hid Kairi in the trees so she could heal others when needed, she wasn't a fighter. He then called Oblivion and crouched into his ready stance.

Riku's dream had come true, in a way he would have never suspected.

"Hmph, fine I guess I won't be fighting you tonight. I just wanted to let you know that I'm done on this tinny world. I've accomplished all I wanted to here. Its time for me to start on other worlds." She said before flipping the long side of her hair and disappearing in the wind.


	5. A Brush with Royalty

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I got grounded from the computer for like a month and a half and then school started and I've been really busy, stupid honor program XP I've also had some major writers block lately.  
**

* * *

**A Brush with Royalty**

"Well, if we believe what she said then she's done here and we can leave." Sora said walking over to Riku.

"I believe her." Alex said, also walking over to Riku.

"Really, why?" Sora asked.

"I don't know just a feeling I have."

"Yeah, I've got a feeling like that too." Riku said, his arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed like he was deep in thought.

"Well I guess that means we can leave as soon as you finish the wing. Did you decide yet?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you." Then she grabbed Riku's hand and headed back towards the house.

"What was that about?" Kairi said coming out of the woods and taking Sora's hand.

"I'm not really sure."

* * *

"You want to help me with the gummies?" Alex asked when they got back to the garage.

"Um, sure. What do I do?"

"Put on those gloves and apron and take those tongs out of the fire." She said pointing to some gloves and an apron and donning the ones she threw as she ran out of the garage. He did as she said and held the tongs out as she stuck more gummies on the molten mass. He then stuck it back in the fire and helped her pump the bellows.

They continued to alternate between adding gummies to the tongs and pumping the bellows. When they had only half of the gummies left Alex pounded the gummi until it was flat just like the first one. Then she pulled the first on out of the sand. It was still very hot but not molten so she grabbed another pair of tongs and stuck both flattened peaces of gummi into the fire. A few minuets later they were both red hot and she was able to fuse the together.

They continued this twice more until they had used all the gummies. Then Alex proceeded to shape the white gummi into the correct shaped wing they needed. When she was done it was ten feet long and six feet wide at the widest point. They carried it down to the ship and Sora and Riku held it up as she fastened it to the ship.

"Wow." Kairi said as Alex finished putting it in place.

"Wow's right, I can't believe you made that." Sora said taking a step back.

"Well Riku helped." She said modestly jumping off he top of the ship into Riku's awaiting arms. Sora quirked an eyebrow at that. He quickly released her and she gathered up her tools and walked over to Sora. "We need to talk to dad." She said and started for the house, he quickly followed. He waited for her while she deposited her tools in the garage and they headed into the house to talk to their dad who just got home.

"Dad." Alex called as they walked in.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk to you."

"We?" He said coming down the stairs.

"Hey, um, dad." Sora said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked motioning for them to sit at the table.

"Well, we finished fixing their ship." Alex said, when he didn't reply she continued. "That means they can leave now."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"And I offered for Alex to come with us." Sora put in.

"And I accepted."

"I figured this would happen." He sighed. "Which is why I made arrangements to purchase on of Clyde's smaller ships, so Luna and I could go back to Destiny Islands, and your mom."

"That's great, dad!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think she's really missed you." Sora said. Jake seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well I'm going to go grab a few things." She sighed. "When were you planning on leaving?" She asked stopping on the first stair.

"Probably tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I'll probably leave the day after tomorrow. I've still got some lose ends to tie up with work and all." Jake said standing up and following Alex upstairs.

A few minutes latter Alex came down with a couple of books, a picture, a sketchbook, a small knife and a guitar. Sora was surprised to see her carrying a guitar down the stairs.

"Your bringing a guitar?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? I'm not going to be able to deal without music for very long so I just thought I'd bring my guitar."

"Yeah, I guess that works. I just didn't know you played." He shrugged and they headed out to the ship.

* * *

"This will be your room." Sora said opening the door to the unused bedroom. It was simple; a bed a dresser and a bedside table. Exactly the same as Kairi's room.

"Cool, thanks." She said. He nodded and left. She put her books on the bedside table along with the picture and sketchbook. Then she leaned the guitar against the dresser and unsheathed the knife and slid it under her mattress.

Then she headed out into the hall. Sora, Kairi and Riku were standing there waiting for her. "I guess we should all get some sleep." Kairi said they all nodded their agreement and headed up to the house

They had fallen into some what of a routine; they would each take showers (usually Kairi, Riku, Alex, Sora, because Kairi and Riku took the longest.) then Kairi would flip because 'someone took her diary' then she would look again and find it under her bed where she put it the night before and would act like nothing happened. Sora would pass out on the couch for about a half hour when Kairi and Jake went to bed, and Alex would find Riku on the porch and they would talk. Then Sora would wake and groggily remind them to go to bed. They were currently on the porch part of the evening.

"Hey." Alex said walking out onto the porch.

"Hey," Riku said, turning around and smiling at her.

"So, about earlier." She leaned on the railing next to him.

"You mean the kiss." He said and she nodded.

"Sorry about running out like that but I suddenly sensed her and..."

"It's okay, I get it." He said quietly, he cupped his hand around her cheek and brought her face to his. They broke apart when they heard the creak of the door opening and Sora stumbling out rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You coming?" He asked yawning.

"In a sec." Riku replied his eyes never leaving Alex's. He brought her lips to his once more before taking her hand and walking inside.

* * *

Riku felt something brush against his lips as he woke the next morning. He also felt fingers running through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Alex looking down at him, her brown hair a curtain around her face, Spiderman style. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"Morning." She leaned up allowing him to stretch and put his shirts back on. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked turning around to face her.

"yeah, I just have to say good bye to my dad." She grabbed his hand. "You hungry, I made french toast."

"Yeah, I'm starving." She laughed and led him into the kitchen. "So where is everyone?" He asked taking some french toast.

"Outside by the ship." After he finished he put his plate in the sink and took her hand allowing her to lead him outside.

Sora and Kairi were saying good bye to Jake. Kairi shook his hand and Sora gave him an awkward hug. When he turned to her she ran up to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm gona miss you bug." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you to dad." She looked up at him. "But I have to go stop Kurai, and you need to go see mom." He nodded, eyes full of pride as he looked at his two children. He watched as they boarded the ship and stood there until they disappeared into the sky.

* * *

"So where are we going now?" Alex asked from her seat as the left cannons, Riku was controlling the cannons on the right, Sora was driving, and as usual, Kairi was sitting in her seat with as many straps and seat belts as possible.

"We're going to Disney Castle to talk to the king." Sora said.

"Wait, we didn't seal the world." Riku realized.

"Yeah, i did. I found it at the base of a huge tree in the forest one day." He said grinning.

"You mean my tree?" Alex said looking slightly surprised. They had explained the proses of sealing the heart of a world when they told Alex and Jake about their adventures.

"I don't know." Sora shrugged and focused more on driving.

It didn't take them long to reach Disney Castle.

They left the ship and found the king and the queen in the library.

"Hey guys, did you seal the world? Who's this?" The king asked when he saw Alex.

"Yes we did seal the world, and this is my twin sister Alex." She gave an awkward little wave. "Alex, this is King Mickey."

"Oh, hmm." The king looked surprised and a little concerned about this. He got up from his desk and walked over to one of the book shelves that covered the walls. After he located the book he was looking for he jumped up to get it, and jumped and jumped.

"Um your majesty," Riku cleared his throat.

"Um, the red one if you wouldn't mind." The King said embarrassed. Riku nodded and handed him the book. It was very large and bound in red leather, clearly very old. There was the crown from Sora's necklace with a key hole on it on the cover. Both Sora and Alex grabbed their necklaces when they saw it. "This is the symbol of the keyblades."

"You mean all of them?" Kairi asked.

"No, just two," He opened the book. "They're known as the royal keyblades. Now unlike the other keyblades that chose their master because of the strength of his heart, the royal keyblades can only chose a member of the royal family. They have been lost for years but I think that I've found them."

On the first pages that the king flipped through were filled with small flowing script.

"Is that in English?" Alex asked trying to read over the small king's shoulder.

"No," he paused in flipping over the next page. "It's an old language. I've been searching for years for someone who can read it. It belonged to an old world. The one where the royal family lived." Alex didn't acknowledge his answer, staring intently at the page. "Its said that all the people from that world were lost except the heirs to the throne."

Everyone gasped as the king turned to the next page. Covering both pages was a painting of a man and a woman standing back to back, they each held an identical keyblade.

Alex placed her hand on the page. "They look just like..."

"Us." Sora finished for her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's definitely not you two." The king assured them. "They are related to you however. They like you are twins, and the legend tells that when their world fell to the darkness the man, Skye, held it off long enough for his sister, Alexavia, and her husband to get away with their unborn child."

"So we're their descendants?" Alex asked stunned.

"So their like royalty? Like prince and princess." Riku commented quietly.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
